new life new Amu
by Kawaiikiwilove
Summary: It's been 5 years since Ikuto left. since then everyone amu thought she could call a friend has disappeared. Now, with her new group of friends, new style and new attitude, can amu forgive her old chara friends when they return? does she still love Ikuto? rated T to be safe. first story so please review
1. who i've become

_**New life. New Amu**_

Its been 5 years since my Ikuto left.

Since then my life has been the equivalent to a mess.

Four years ago during the summer, I realised how much I depended on the people around me and made the decision to change. So long to that pink haired, bubbly girl in the punk-rock clothes. Goodbye to the dreams of wanting to wear cute and frilly clothes like the rest of the girls in her family.

The short and chubby cheeked girl from my past had to leave.

That was the first change I made. Keeping myself to a strict diet proved to be difficult, Especially with suu's constant need to make delicious food. However within the first two weeks I lost 3 stone. And with the weeks commencing after that, I continued to lose more weight. No way in hell was I going to continue being a flat chested and chubby 13 year old.

Nobody noticed my change however.

It was better that way.

Until I was completely confident with my body and attitude, I wasn't going to allow anyone to notice. Wearing baggy jumpers everyday proved to be helpful and it wasn't questioned by anyone.

It didn't last long though. Only 5 months after I noticed a new shop in our local mall that sold sexy/trendy clothes that I wouldn't have ever dreamed of wearing. Truth be told, I wasn't even confident enough to wear any of the cool clothes I bought at the time.

However shortly afterwards, my friends started to move away;

Rima's parents finally split up completely and she went to go live with her grandparents in England.

Shortly after Kukai and Utau got together they went to a specialist school in some other country that focused on the main points of fame. Kukai being the brilliant football player he is and Utau's beautiful voice gave them an immediate placement.

Nagihiko went to live his sister Nadeshiko. According to him her dancing has improved greatly and she is becoming quite successful.

Yaya's parents considered her constant need for attention and babyish attitude to be a quality she should have "grown out of". Therefore sending her to a psychiatrist for help.

According to Tadase, Ikuto finally found his father and attended a college in England. The news eventually reached back to tadase's father and the decision for them both to study there was made. Guess ikuto wasn't in much of a hurry to keep his promise.

Being left by myself gave room for others to worm themselves into my life. After all, other than my chara's and parents, I had nobody left to talk to.

Saaya proved to actually be a nice and intelligent person, once you looked past the self-loving attitude of course. We quickly became friends within the first year of being alone. This also meant that her followers became my friends too.

With tadase and the guardians gone, we were considered the new popular people of the school. Saaya and her beauty and me with my "cool and spicy" attitude were the perfect popularity duo.

The "cool and spicy" attitude of mine was also something I had to leave in my past.

Saaya came round my house often, and eventually found those sexy clothes that I bought a while ago in the back of my closet.

She convinced me to wear them, and with the amount of weight I had lost and make up tips I had received from the girls at school, I actually looked rather attractive. Hot even.

Along with my change in clothes there came a new attitude I seemed to have adopted. Just like the "cool and spicy" one.

I was now called "hot and sexy" according to saaya.

I received countless confessions every week and went to the parties that poplars were expected to go to.

3 years later and it's still the same. Only difference is that my hair is now longer with black dip-dye and I'm much taller. After all, I am 17 now….


	2. who's back!

_**New life. New Amu.**_

"HINAMORI AMU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT 30 SECONDS I WILL PERSONALLY COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN!" bellowed my delightful best friend Saaya at 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!

"Saaya! For fucks sake! My parents are asleep just down the hall from here, if they wake up we'll both be dead!" I hissed back from my balcony, I'm pretty sure my eyes glowed blood red and my hair went up in flames because saaya looked scared for a moment before composing herself.

"What do you want!"

"We are moving into our new apartment together tomorrow! You parents shouldn't care if you're a little loud" she shrugged.

"You obviously haven't met my parent's _sweetheart_ " I shot back while rolling my eyes.

"I see them every day _honey_ when I come to visit you"

"Seriously saaya, what do you want?". I'm getting rather pissed now.

"As mouthy as always Amu, you really should be nicer to your friends. Especially the ones you will be living with within the next 24 hours!" she said as she clasped her cheeks in her hands and wiggled on the spot rather manically.

"get to the goddamn point saaya!"

I really should be nicer when I'm tired….

Then again, most people don't have their best friends banging on the front door at 3 IN THE MORNING!

"I just wanted to give you a heads up..." she said as she looked up at me with sad eyes. Something serious has happened, saaya is _never_ like this. Even when she was depressed she was never this serious.

"About what? What's happened?"

I'm rather worried now. Whatever makes saaya serious should worry us all. I don't mean the type of serious from when her newly manicured nail breaks. I mean the type of serious when a doctor tells you a member of family has a serious illness type of serious. I've found the difference.

"Something has spread around the girls… a bit of information was leaked about some of your old friends.." she trailed off as if she was hesitating to tell me the rest of the story.

"What about them saaya" I said in a cold tone that could make anyone shrivel away. Even Rima if she was still here. Don't get me wrong I've missed them greatly, but I can already see what would happen if they returned. They would saunter back into my life like nothing ever happened, like they had never left me, and expect things to go back to the way they were.

No way was I ever going to let that happen. I've built myself a new life on my own. I've made new friends, perhaps even better friends then them. These friends care about me. They don't play childish games and envy each other. We've all been pained and we've all healed….. _together._

"Look, don't freak out at me okay? Lulu said that a few months before she came back from Paris, she went to a school for extra studies in England for a few terms. She saw Ikuto and Tadase there. Granted they are the best of friends, they both apparently said that they would be returning to japan during august. Since it's the 2nd of July _today_ I thought you might want to know. Lulu said they said they were really looking forward to seeing you again… especially Ikuto. Apparently he went all soft and lovey dovey as soon as your name came up."

I grit my teeth and sent myself into deep thought. It's exactly as I predicted it would be! It would be much better if they just forgot me. Even if they had grown to hate me, I wouldn't care. I have a new life now. No reason for me to include them.

Hearing a sniffle brought me back from my silent cursing of their existence. Below me I saw saaya with her head hung low and crouching on my front lawn. Tears streaked down her face and she stared at the ground.

I rushed downstairs and shoved my front door open, only briefly stopping to unlock the door.

"Saaya! What's wrong are you in pain?!"

"n-no" she sniffled

"What happens when they come back?! Nadeshiko and Nagihiko also live in England too right? I heard from Lulu they go to the exact same school. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko both became your best friends too didn't they?! If they return what will happen to our friendship? We move in together tomorrow! I don't want to move right back out again! I also don't want to lose you as a friend."

My heart clenched in sympathy for the broken red haired girl slumped on my lawn.

"Goddamit Amu you're the best friend I've ever had. Even the followers I had don't compare to what type of a friendship we have. Late night calls to talk about all the fit guys at school or college. Laughing at random things in public that make us look insane to the people passing by because of an inside joke that took place in the week previous. Dancing to the background music is shops. Amu I don't want this to all go away all for the sake of a couple of ditchers you used to call friends!"

She let out a loud sob she had been keeping in while talking. More tears streaked down her face. She didn't understand at all! No way in hell was I going to completely abandon her like they had done to me. Our friendship was too strong for that. Even my other friends like Lulu and Yua, I wasn't about to leave them either. We are all great friends. I'm not going to sacrifice that for anyone or anything.

"Saaya…" I said catching the crying girls attention.

"I'm not going to put you, Lulu or Yua aside for anyone. You guys are my friends now. we have been through a shit load of crap together. Don't think I've forgotten that.." I said in a serious voice.

Her tears ceased. In a split second she had stood up straight and flung her arms around my shoulders.

"I haven't forgotten either. Never will! You were there for me when no one else was. To everyone else I was just another bratty, selfish popular person who coated her face in needless make up. You were different though. I owe one thing to those freaks who ditched you. Because if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be best friends now, and I probably wouldn't be here."

Those were the last words said between us before she went home to pack the rest of her things for the next day. She was a dramatic little bitch. But I loved her for it…


	3. new house!

New life. New Amu

"well this is it!" the brand new house that we were going to call home for the next couple of years onwards.

"EEK think of all the things I can do with this place! The settee over here….. and the TV can go over there….. Hmnn the kitchen is rather small, but that can be fixed if we cut some of the living room off and tear down this wall to connect it to the kitchen….. Omigosh! We just have to go to the furniture store immediately!" shrieked an over excited Saaya

"slow down, why do we have to go to the furniture store? We already have all the necessities we need."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to grab both my wrists.

"Amu dear, daddy gave this house to us. For once he has given me unlimited use to his credit card to buy all the things we need. We can just stop at the necessities. We are going to buy things to decorate the walls. We need paint, wallpaper, pictures, posters, décor designers; we haven't even seen the work that can be done to the garden. We need to think about what areas that need to be redesigned, the kitchen is defiantly too small for you and suu to cook all of your delicious food. What if our rooms are too small and we have to get some extensions. This stuff needs to be considered and with an unlimited budget, we don't have to be careful." She smiled _**(saaya knows about and can see amus chara's because of the time when lulu started to create the mystery chara's and used her.)**_

"Are you sure your parents are fine with all of this?" I'm still concerned as to why saaya's parents suddenly gave us a house to live in by ourselves. I'm pretty sure if Mr Yamabuki can't trust his daughter with his own credit card, then he can't trust her with a house….

" _Amu!_ Stop worrying! It's because you're here that he actually trusts me to live on my own, even if it is with a friend. Plus he has wanted to get me out of that house since I turned _15_ "

I laughed at the thought of saaya leaving her trail of makeup and other beauty products around Mr yamabuki's house. He is a bit of an obsessive cleaner. If everything isn't where it should be then one maid or another in that house would have to pay the price. You can see why it is no surprise to me that he wanted her out of the house.

"If you say so, but all the decorating and designing and stuff is your responsibility. I'll just cook the meals and bring the stuff in from the car. You should know from my past antics that I am not good at designing stuff without Miki, and she has different tastes to you."

"Fair enough, I heard there was a good shop down the road from here. Do you want to go and take a look while I get started? That way I can plan out the arrangements while you're gone. By the time you come back this place will already start to look like a palace" she said while ushering me out of the door and handing me her dads credit card. We should really get a job instead of living off of her dad's income.

Down the road was a small village like area of shops that were much different from the town's ones that I grew up with. Humble little shops with signs hanging off the doors advertising special offers or new products were in every direction.

* * *

The closest shop to me had a pair of trousers and a stripy top on a sign above it. Guessing it was a clothes shop I walked straight past. I had already shopped my heart out in that trendy little shop. Until the next time we go to the mall, I could wait.

After all, it's not like we moved far away. We are literally in the next town over from my parent's house.

Next to the clothes shop was a little grocery store. This was probably the place saaya was talking about. Although it was small, it looked like it had everything we would need.

Going inside I started on the list Suu gave me for that night's dinner. Ran and saaya both always agreed on what they wanted and Miki and Dia never seemed to mind. Suu would eat anything as long as she got to cook it so the range of meals we could create was endless.

Especially with Ran and Saaya's appetites, they are more alike than you would think…

* * *

 **I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm a bit sparred for time atm :3**

 **cya next time :3**


	4. hell knocking at my door

_**New life. New Amu**_

 _ **Saaya's p.o.v.**_

 _Phew I'm finally done. Amu is going to be so surprised!_

 _While she was gone I hired a team of movers, designers, and decorators to come to our house and start work straight away. I told her this place would look like a palace and I didn't lie, for the past 3 hours me, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia plus another bunch of workers whom I don't know the name of have been working non-stop to make this place absolutely perfect. Of course I considered amu's tastes as well as mine however we both suit the colour red rather perfectly. Me with my red hair and her with her wardrobe of checker red tops and skirts, it just makes sense doesn't it?_

 _Just as I sat down to have a rest after all the mayhem, I heard the doorbell chime. It can't be Amu as she has a key, and it can't be our parents as we only saw them this morning. Nobody else but Lulu and Yua plus the "followers" know where we live now, and they are supposed to be visiting tomorrow. Could it be our new neighbour's?..._

 _I rose out of my seat and cautiously approached out newly painted door._

 _Turning the doorknob slowly and opening the door a crack, I tried to see who was disturbing my privacy while hardly showing my face._

 _A whole group of people stood at the door. All together there were about seven people on my doorstep._

 _Two girls with pigtails stood at the back, one with red, short, straight hair held up by bows and the other with slightly longer and extremely blond curly ones. A boy with brown hair was attached to her hip. A boy with freakishly long purple hair stood in front of them with his hand on a shorter blond girl's shoulder and smiling brilliantly. The shorter one was glaring at his hand as if it bit her before the door opened. Two rather handsome boys stood at the front and faced me directly. Sure they were both cute but I already had my eye on someone. However these two boys were like polar opposites. One was short and smartly dressed while the other was tall and slouching with his hands shoved in his pockets. The short one had well-kept blond hair and a coat with the same red checker pattern as most of amu's wardrobe. The slightly taller one had rather bright midnight blue hair and a crooked smirk plastered on his face. He wore all black and had a necklace bearing a cross across his black shirt. His hands were rooted into his trouser pockets as if glued there and he leant against the wall of our house as if he once owned the place._

 _I knew exactly who these bastards were. And I wasn't about to let them off easy._

" _Umm…hi….does a Hinamori Amu live here by any chance..?" said the blonde one with a sheepish grin spread across his baby face._

" _Yes Tadase and you can cut the crap, don't act like you have been friends with her for all years, you're the ones who abandoned her" I retorted to his supposedly innocent act._

 _They looked slightly taken aback. I'm not surprised. I would be too if a random girl from my past answered the door to a house where supposedly my old best friend lives and mouthed off at me._

" _S-s-sorry, but….who exactly are you….?"_

 _Well this_ is _a nice turn of events. I felt a smirk play across my lips and looked the blond boy straight in the eye._

" _haha wow!, forgotten me already Tadase? 5 years ago there was a girl with red hair in your class who obsessed over you and that boy Kukai at the back."_

 _They took around a good 2 minutes of my precious time trying to figure out who I was, all until smart arse brown haired boy at the back piped up._

" _n-no way….Saaya? How come you live here? Amu's parents said she lived here…"_

 _I laughed in his face. I know it was mean, but their confused faces were just too hilarious. I wish I could just freeze time and take a photo._

" _oho she lives here alright Kukai…_ as my roommate! _Did you expect amu to stay alone all her life until you o-so-special people returned? Its not all about you ya know"_

 _This time it was Ikuto's turn to speak up. This should be good. Especially after all the shit he put amu through._

" _Look_ red, _**(btw I'm not meaning this towards red haired people, I don't have anything against you guys, especially since most of my family is ginger and I dye my hair red every month :3)**_ _we really need to talk to amu. So could you just tell us where she is at the moment?"_

 _I knew whatever this guy said would get on my nerves. Of course he wants to know where amu is, and of course im not going to tell him. She is already fragile enough about what happened._

" _Nope. There is absolutely no way I am going to tell you where she is. Not after all of the shit you guys caused her. And I'm especially not telling you Ikuto. It's your fault amu did all of that to herself! You made her feel fucking worthless!"_

 _I was practically screaming at this point. Who knew I could lose my cool so quickly over amu. That girl has some kind of gift that makes people attracted to her I think._

 _Ikuto looked at me with his large blue eyes that held many emotions. Anger, sadness and….is that shock?_

" _w-what do you…ahem…what do you mean I made her feel worthless?"_


	5. whats in the past is in the past

Being done with the shopping for that night, I headed back to our apartment. Three very heavy bags made my arms droop by my sides and I stared at the ground while walking

Slowly, I approached the pathway that lead to the front door. However several shoes invaded my vision as I turned the corner and the bodies attached prevented me from entering my front gate.

Looking up to see who could possibly be coming to visit, I was shocked to find two warm pair of hands holding my shoulder and cheek. The hand placed my cheek slowly brought my face upwards to view my intruder. _Very closely_.

Long strands of blue hair tickled my cheeks and nose, causing me to reflexively try to flinch away from the sensation. However the hand still held my head firms as warm breath fanned out against my face. In a matter of seconds that felt like minutes, my golden honey eyes met with starry blue ones. The bags fell from my hands and created a large rustle as my arms flopped to my sides.

I couldn't move. Why did this have to happen now? I knew exactly who this man in front of me was. He may have changed slightly in height and appearance, but those midnight eyes were still all the same.

"A-amu? Is that you, man your different" said the blue haired neko with his eyes wide.

It was all I could do just to nod at him. I couldn't move, let alone speak.

"AMU, don't talk to them" said a very fierce looking saaya coming out of the door from our house.

"You can do better" she said with a glare directed at Ikuto.

I grabbed Ikuto's hands and slide them off of my body. Only turning my body slightly, I looked down as shuffled to pick up the bags again and make my way into the house.

Before closing the door I only turned around once to see Ikuto still standing in the same place, turned away from me and staring at the ground, His blue hair covering his eyes like a dark curtain, shielding his emotions from me.

My old school friends stood not too far away from him, either looking at myself or him in shock at what just occurred.

I shifted past saaya into the kitchen while she closed the door on them.

"I'm sorry, I should have texted you earlier. They turned up about an hour ago asking where you were. It was just bad luck that you turned up as soon as I turned them away." She said whilst wringing her hands nervously in the kitchen doorway. She hadn't even mentioned the changes she had made to the house. I could tell she felt guilty. Silly girl. It's not her fault.

"Yeah, well. What's happened has happened. Nothing can change that." I sighed. "Don't worry about things concerning the past. All this has already been and gone. None of it is your fault what so ever."

I unpacked the groceries and turned towards saaya with a smile.

"Who's hungry?"


	6. FREEDOM!

For the next couple of weeks, nothing really changed concerning Ikuto and the others. I hadn't seen or heard from them.

It's not like I wanted to talk to them, however I think Saaya was trying every possible way to stop me from running into them.

She refused to let me leave the house unless absolutely necessary. She did all the shopping, all the chores involving the garden. At one point she even locked me in my room when I tried to go and see Lulu.

She's pretty obvious.

However tonight, that all changes.

Saaya has to leave for a family dinner. Although reluctant, she has to go because of her rich family background.

This leaves me the house for the night. And my freedom for a few measly hours.

I have from 5:30 till 10:00 to explore the world I have been deprived of for days.

I hear Saaya's weak shout from downstairs, announcing she is leaving and the door click shut only to echo towards my room.

Here it is. My chance.

Glancing out the window quickly I check to see if Saaya's car is gone before grabbing my small satchel bag filled with my phone, snacks, money and emergency X hair clips (DON'T JUDGE, I lose them quite often!)

I sneak past my chara's in the kitchen, stopping Ran from creating yet another mess with her excitement.

Carefully unlocking the door with my spare house key that Saaya doesn't seem to know exists, i smile as I begin the start of my freedom for the next 4 and a half hours.

* * *

I head towards the only destination I could think of at the time.

I grabbed a taxi and made my way back to my old town filled with good and bad memories of the past.

I headed towards that old park with the fountain where I seemed to spend most of my days.

Approaching slowly I eventually reached that old green bench. I sat down cautiously whilst looking around.

nothing changed in this place. It was all so plain, yet interesting. Every area had a memory to it. I remember seeing that blue haired Neko in every tree. That time when Tadase confessed to me. When ikuto held me on his lap on this very bench and licked my ice cream (without permission may I add). The guardians and I running down that golden path, chasing after one x-chara or another. When Ikuto caught me when I fell in the rain.

See the pattern yet?

Yeah they abandoned me. Yeah I hate them for doing so.

But nobody said I didn't still love them for who they are.

I still miss all the Guardians….and Ikuto. Especially Ikuto.

I mean, Come on. Nobody could get over a face like Ikuto's that easy!

Am I right?

It's just typical really. As soon as I think my feelings are going away, he shows up again.

I'll never admit it to him though. I'll never go back to them that easy.

They will have to do something pretty damn miraculous to gain my trust again.

Screw them! All of them coming back here at once and playing with my feelings.

What were they doing all together anyways? It's not like Ikuto is part of the guardians. Or friendly with any of them particularly. Last time I checked, Ikuto and Tadase absolutely hated each other.

I can understand Kukai and Utau both showing up in the same place at once. From what I can tell they have started dating each other.

I wish I could have been there to see the romance fold out between those two.

I TOTALLY SHIPPED THOSE TWO FISRT ASWELL.

I wasn't even there to see it.

All of my friends, I wasn't there to see any of them these past 4 or 5 years.

I feel a single tear roll down my cheek as I basked in my sorrows.

"pretty girls shouldn't cry you know"

There it was. That smooth voice I could recognise anywhere. It's gotten deeper these past few years, but I can still tell who I was.

As smooth thumb wiped itself across my cheek and removed my tear.

I looked up at that beautiful face I should have never let go.

* * *

 **Haiii!**

 **Little update: my other story " the perks of jealousy" hasn't really gone along the way I thought it would so im still going to continue it, however im going to start another story soon that's similar to it after I have put a few more chapters on my already existing stories.**

 **It seems like FOREVER since I last wrote for this story. Sorry :3**

 **Im also sorry this chapter is rather short, however I do have to sleep at one point haha.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Kawaiikiwilove 3**


End file.
